


Death

by scrubdaddy1953



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubdaddy1953/pseuds/scrubdaddy1953
Summary: A boy by the name of Jared has to face struggles with his secret identity of being Thanatos, the Greek god of death.





	Death

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the final bell of the day to ring. As soon as it does, an innocent kid has to die. It sounds horrible, I know, but it has to be done. Charles Dentley, age 16, must die at 3:07 PM on May 24th, 2025. His fate? Beaten to death by a couple of batshit bullies who were mad that he wouldn't do their homework. You're probably wondering how I know this and why it concerns me. The answer is simple: I'm Thanatos, the Greek god of death. A Greek god would probably seem out of place in a high school, which is why I go around with the pseudonym of "Jared"- And no, I don't have a cloak and scythe. I know everyone likes to think of Death as someone creepy old bone-thin guy who ruins lives, but I hate death just as much as anyone else; not as in I hate myself or anything, I just hate that I'm the one who gets all the heat for it.

I really didn't want to let this kid die. He's just about the smartest kid in school- maybe the whole country even, a nice guy too. As the god of death I can see the future if someone lives and if someone dies. I've never tempted fate by letting someone live before, better safe than sorry. Charles was different. If I let him live he'd go on to do research that would help millions, and he'd donate most of his profit to charities around the world. He's the most remarkable person I'd ever met, I'd even consider him a friend. It might be worth it to change fate just this one time.

The bell rung, but I had made my decision. Charles Dentley would live, I didn't care what happened as consequence, what's the point of being a god if I can't choose who to save and who to let die? I walked down the halls, a new light shining in my eyes. 3:02. Five minutes until Charles was supposed to die, but I'm not letting that happen. I notice my best friend, Jack Simmons, by his locker. I walked up to him and fist-bumped him.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask as I lean on the adjacent locker. I admired Jack a lot. He was fairly popular, but I was still his best friend too. His eyes were a smooth chocolaty brown, almost the same as his curly hair. His skin was a nice warm cinnamon color. Jack was everything I wish I could be if only I were mortal. If my little experiment works out, maybe I could try to live a mortal life, keep up with Jack until his natural death comes. I wouldn't let him die of anything else.

"Not much" He said as he smiled at me and clapped me on the back. "You must be having a good day, you're practically glowing!"

"Let's just say I've had some changes in my world view. I'm not letting my responsibilities hold me back anymore." I explained.

"That's a big change from yesterday's 'Oh god if I don't do my homework the world will end' what made you have such a big philosophy change?"

"Charles Dentley."

"That kid? But he's all about responsibilities!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know how he does it."

"I swear the kid is going to be big someday"

"Oh you have no idea" I joked.

I looked at the time on my phone. 3:05. 2 more minutes. I pray to me that this all works out. I was so confident that it would work but now that it's almost time I'm not too sure.

"You in a hurry or something? You're going on about your new stress-free lifestyle but you look like you're stressing already!" Jack remarked. "Let's start heading to my car alright?" He clapped my back again, this time keeping his hand on my back as he pushed me along side him. 3:06. I stop dead in my tracks as I see Charles Dentley walk down the hall, a couple of assholes approaching. My last chance to decide. If I interfere like I'm supposed to, the bullies beat him to death, they aren't 18 yet so they get away with it. If I let it be, Jack interferes and gets a bad black eye, but Charles lives. "Hey look it's your philosopher friend"

"Yeah I guess it is..." I mutter, intently watching the scene.

"Hey you good man? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He noticed. I watch as Charles starts getting surrounded. I've made my final decision.

Jack witnesses one of the guys land a punch. 3:07. Jack confronts the bullies. He walks over to the two and slams one into a locker. The other one swings and hits Jack in the eye, and proceeds to get thrown to the other side of the locker by Jack. The assholes fled the scene. I walk over to Charles and Jack.

"Oh Jack I can't thank you enough, I can't imagine how far they would've gone if you hadn't helped me." Charles said. 

"No problem bud!" Jack exclaimed "We can't let people like that control us with fear tactics. My eye sure is gonna feel it for a while though." He puts a hand on Charles' shoulder "You sure that you're okay man? You're already forming quite the bruise on your arm."

"It'll be fine, it's nothing compared to your eye though!" Charles said in admiration. 3:08. The time has passed. Charles is alive. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities to me. I could control who dies and when, or even make them not die at all! I held so much power that just a couple weeks ago I wouldn't even dream of. Everything was going so amazing, until Jack collapsed right in front of me.


End file.
